National Socialist Party
]] ian Nazis greeting each other in the traditional fashion referred to as "heiling".]] :"Totalitarian fanatics bent on world conquest. The Borg of their day...no offense." :"None taken." ::- Tom Paris, Seven of Nine ( ) The term Nazi is an abbreviation of the designation Nationalsozialist, used originally only for members and supporters of the Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (abbreviation: NSDAP; English: National Socialist German Workers' Party or National Socialist Party), a totalitarian socialist party in Germany, on Earth, in the early part of the 20th century. (Later, on the side of the Axis forces, it was used for all German forces.) The Nazi Party became a tool for governmental domination by power-mad dictator Adolf Hitler. The Nazis of Germany, part of the Axis Powers, were a feared symbol of power in the 1930s and 1940s, and were principal participants in the massive worldwide conflict which came to be known as World War II. They set a model for autocratic dictatorship, hatred and oppression that has rarely been matched in their thirst for conquest, brutality and intolerance towards their fellow man, as evidenced by their persecution and systematic extermination of elements they deemed inferior in their own society. The Nazi philosophy was shrouded in symbols and rituals, such as the swastika and "heiling". The latter was a greeting, originally derived from what was assumed to be the formal greeting within the Roman Empire. The Nazi regime also created and distributed a wide variety of medals and awards, many of which (such as the Iron Cross) were fairly well known centuries after the defeat of the Nazis in 1945. Ekos and Zeon colonel in 2268]] coming ashore in the occupied USA]] Even after the war and the abolishment of Nazis and their propaganda, groups of neo-Nazis would occasionally grow up from insular populaces. One latter-day neo-Nazi organization was started, as a twisted social experiment, by human scientist John Gill on the planet Ekos. The Ekosians embraced Gill's rhetoric, eventually turning their hatred towards their nearest planetary neighbors, the spacefaring Zeons. As a cultural observer sent undercover and alone to the planet Ekos, Gill inadvertantly showed just how powerful and dangerous the Nazi message could be, centuries after the fall of Hitler's Reich. Finding the planet in anarchy, Gill violated the Prime Directive, interfering with the planet's society in an effort to stabalize the situation by producing a more benign version of the NSDAP, emulating its efficiency to restore order. However, a subordinate, Melakon, subtly seized power by chemically incapaciting Gill and manipulated the populace into the same brutal racial supremist policies of the original. Zeons were expelled from the Ekosian planet, or worse, rounded up into camps, just as had been done to the Jews on Earth. Even Gill was not immune, as his own Nazi party he designed used him as a puppet, drugged and helpless, to hide their ownership of the true dictatorial power. A landing party from the Federation starship ''Enterprise'' attempted to rectify the damage to that planet's society, removing Gill from power (he was eventually killed by Melakon when he denounced the usurper), and allowing a resistance effort to co-opt power from the decapitated Nazis. This is often quoted as a textbook example of the importance of the Prime Directive of non-interference, the dangers of technologically superior beings manipulating younger societies. ( ) The Temporal Cold War In another alternate timeline created as part of the Temporal Cold War, the Na'kuhl faction led by Vosk assisted the Third Reich during World War II. This timeline diverged from standard history when Vladimir Lenin was assassinated in 1916, forestalling the Russian Revolution. This enabled Hitler to concentrate his forces on the Western front. Germany conquered all of Europe, and then made an incursion into the Eastern United States, occupying Washington, DC and New York City. All these conquests were aided by Na'kuhl technology. In 1944, Hitler made a state visit to a Nazi-occupied New York. This timeline was prevented when the starship ''Enterprise'' NX-01, having been displaced by temporal agent Daniels, destroyed a temporal conduit operated by Vosk. ( ) Further Appearances *VOY: "The Killing Game" and Part II External Links * * Category:EarthCategory:Government de:Nationalsozialismus